blutsaugerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beilight - Bis(s) zum Abendbrot (2010)
Beilight: Bis(s) zum Abendbrot ist eine US-amerikanische Parodie der Vampir-Saga Twilight aus dem Jahr 2010. Handlung Becca Crane zieht nach Sporks zu ihrem ahnungslosen Vater Frank, nachdem ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit Tiger Woods begonnen hat. Sie freundet sich schnell mit anderen Schülern der Highschool an und ist von dem geheimnisvollen Edward Sullen fasziniert. Später wird Becca auf dem Schulparkplatz fast von einem Auto überfahren. Edward bewegt sich unerklärlicherweise aus mehreren Metern Entfernung auf das Auto zu und stoppt das Fahrzeug, indem er einen Schüler asiatischer Herkunft zwischen sie stößt. Er weigert sich zu erklären, wie er dies gemacht hat, und warnt Becca, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Nach vielen Recherchen glaubt Becca, dass Edward ein Jonas Brother ist. Daraufhin erzählt Edward Becca, dass er ein Vampir ist, der nur Tierblut trinkt. Er will aber trotzdem klarmachen, dass er ein Mörder ist und erschießt Alice. Die beiden verlieben sich ineinander und Edward stellt Becca seiner Vampir-Familie vor. Doch während Becca ein Geschenk auspackt, schneidet sie sich an dem Geschenkpapier. Von dem Geruch ihres Blutes wird Edwards Familie rückfällig und versucht Becca zu töten. Edward erkennt, dass seine Familie zu gefährlich für Becca ist und beendet die Beziehung, während er Becca vor drei nomadischen Vampiren, die Menschenblut trinken und die von allen für die The Black Eyed Peas gehalten werden, rettet, indem er Jack mit einem Baseballschläger den Kopf abschlägt. Becca verspricht Edward, dass sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommt und keine Affäre mit Charlie Sheen anfängt. Edwards Abreise bricht Becca das Herz und sie ist über Monate deprimiert. Sie freundet sich mit Jacob White an, der ihr dabei hilft, Edward zu vergessen. Wegen seiner seltsamen Pubertät entdeckt Becca, dass er ein Werwolf – welcher sich nur in einen Chihuahua verwandeln kann – ist, der einen weiteren der drei nomadischen Vampire getötet hat. Durch eine Reihe von Missverständnissen glaubt Edward, Becca hätte sich umgebracht. Nun versucht er die Zolturi – ein mächtiger Vampirzirkel, der in der Lage ist, ihn zu töten – zu provozieren, indem er sich in die Sonne stellt. Becca eilt zu Edward, um ihn zu retten – doch die weiblichen Fans von Edward und die weiblichen Fans von Jacob – die sich streiten, wer besser ist – lassen dies erst unmöglich erscheinen. Nach einem Kampf zwischen dem Zolturi-Anführer Daro und Edward ist Edward gezwungen, Becca in einen Vampir zu verwandeln. Er sagt, er tut dies erst, nachdem er sie geheiratet hat. Nachdem Edward von einem weiblichen Jacob-Fan einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommt und es so aussieht, als wäre er tot, startet ein Teil des Abspanns. Danach sieht man Becca als Vampir, wie sie sich an dem Jacob-Fan für den Schlag auf Edwards Kopf rächt, während man Edward langsam wieder aufstehen sieht, dann endet der Film. Parodien Die zentrale Grundlage für den Film sind die Filme Twilight – Bis(s) zum Morgengrauen und New Moon - Bis(s) zur Mittagsstunde. Es gibt auch Parodien auf Buffy the Vampire Slayer, 90210, Das Leuchten der Stille, Gossip Girl, Final Destination 3, Wie durch ein Wunder und Alice im Wunderland, Lady Gaga und Harry Potter. Nur erwähnt werden auch noch Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place, The Vampire Diaries und die Jonas Brothers, sowie Charlie Sheen aus der Serie Two and a Half Men, Tiger Woods, die Black Eyed Peas, George Clooney, Lindsay Lohan, Eat Pray Love, True Blood, Jersey Shore und Er steht einfach nicht auf Dich, iCarly, One Tree Hill, 16 and Pregnant und The Osbournes. vampires suck - becca.png|Becca Crane vampires suck - edward.jpg|Edward vampires suck - drei vampire.jpg|die drei nomadischen Vampire vampires suck - edwards familie.jpg|Edwards Familie vampires suck - zolturi.jpg|Die Zolturi 2010 vampires suck 2.jpg 2010 vampires suck 3.jpg Kategorie:Film Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Parodie